


За секунду до вечности

by ElionForester



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElionForester/pseuds/ElionForester
Summary: Это была первая годовщина, если можно так сказать, неудавшегося апокалипсиса. Многое ли изменилось за этот год? Кроули не смог бы дать точного ответа. И все же кое-что изменилось в этот день навсегда.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	За секунду до вечности

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена прекрасным артом прекрасной художницы: https://www.instagram.com/p/CAAg1T6FpD_/

Сон отступал постепенно, какие-то неясные образы из сновидений медленно исчезали, расплываясь, но еще звучали эхом в голове. Было так тепло и так мягко, что окутанный дрёмой Кроули никак не мог раскрыть глаза, хотелось лежать вечно, балансируя на грани сна и реальности. Только через несколько минут демон различил доносившееся до слуха размеренное дыхание. Он нехотя открыл глаза и остатки сна испарились в тот же миг. Его голова покоилась на груди Азирафаэля, который спал рядом, одной рукой обнимая прильнувшего демона. Оба были укрыты пледом, который, наверное, переместил сюда ангел. Кроули приподнялся на диване, вглядываясь в лицо спящего Азирафаэля и понемногу восстанавливая в памяти события, которые привели к тому, что сейчас он лежит здесь, рядом и обнимает его.

Это была первая годовщина, если так можно сказать, неудавшегося апокалипсиса. Многое ли изменилось за этот год? Кроули не смог бы дать точного ответа. И все же кое-что изменилось в этот день навсегда.  
Демон хотел бы отметить это дело где-нибудь в ресторане, может устроить пикник на природе. Однако Азирафаэль был непреклонен в своём решении соблюдать изоляцию, сколько демон ни распинался на тему того, что они неуязвимы к человеческим болезням. В конце концов Кроули сдался и тут же принялся думать, как можно отметить событие по-другому. Ангел весьма сильно удивился, услышав его идею. Устроить пикник прямо в магазине? Это казалось какой-то глупостью, но Кроули прошел внутрь, держа в руках корзинку с едой, и сказал, что это будет полезно для развития воображения. Он расстелил тёмно-красный плед прямо на полу в задней комнате магазина под пристальным взглядом Азирафаэля, сел, сняв очки, отложил их в сторону и жестом пригласил ангела. Тот стоял пару секунд в нерешительности, а потом все же присел рядом.  
– Хорошо, представь, – начал Кроули, – что мы сидим под большим деревом...  
Он пододвинул корзину поближе, доставая бутылку с вином, фрукты и заказанные с утра десерты.

Демон подпирал голову рукой, полулежа на пледе, другой придерживая бокал с виски, который так удачно нашёлся в корзине. Опустевшие блюдца стояли на стопках книг, находившихся тут повсюду. В обычное время ангел бы точно не допустил подобного безобразия, но сейчас... Он расслабленно лежал на спине, согнув колени, держа в руке полупустой бокал с вином. От выпитого Азирафаэлю уже давно стало жарко, поэтому его бабочка была развязана, а первые несколько пуговиц на рубашке расстегнуты. Кроули только закончил рассказывать о каком-то забавном случае, и ангел громко рассмеялся, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Демон смотрел на него, прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Азирафаэль сейчас выглядел таким счастливым. Его улыбка, и смех, и раскрасневшиеся от алкоголя щеки и кончики ушей, его кудрявые слегка растрепавшиеся волосы, и светлые брови, и ямочки на щеках, и приоткрытые губы... Кроули понял, что его мысли уходят куда-то не туда. Точнее... Ох! Сколько раз он смотрел на ангела, мечтая о том, чтобы поцеловать его, обнять, прижаться к нему так близко, как только можно. Однако демон никогда не позволял себе ничего из этого, старался переключаться на другие мысли, боясь, что после подобных действий их дружба закончится навсегда. И все же сейчас затуманенный алкоголем разум никак не желал отвлекаться. И ангел был так близко, как никогда не бывал до этого, совсем рядом, такой очаровательный, такой красивый в этот момент искренности. В конце концов потом можно оправдаться, мол, не знаю, что нашло, наверное, выпил лишнего.  
Кроули отставил бокал в сторону и, не давая себе времени передумать, наклонился к расслабленному ангелу, касаясь его губ своими. Это было всего мгновение, секунда, но демону этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько же у Азирафаэля мягкие губы. Хотелось прижаться к ним сильнее, провести по ним языком, чтобы лучше распробовать, но это было бы уже гораздо сложнее объяснить. Собрав всю свою волю, демон отстранился, тут же бросая взгляд на ангела. Тот смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, кажется, потеряв дар речи. Кроули сразу же подумал, что совершил самую глупую вещь в своей жизни. Он нервно отвел взгляд, уткнув глаза в пол, и заплетающимся языком попытался проговорить:  
– Я... Я просто, не знаю, чт...  
Он резко замолчал, почувствовав, как тёплая широкая ладонь легла на щеку. Демон нерешительно поднял взгляд. Азирафаэль улыбался и смотрел на него с такой нежностью, что Кроули почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам. В следующий момент ангел кончиками пальцев медленно прошелся по скуле Кроули, после большой палец лёг на уголок тонких губ, прикасаясь почти невесомо. А потом Азирафаэль приподнялся, потянувшись к демону всем телом, и его губы, его мягкие губы накрыли горячие губы Кроули, у которого внутри все перевернулось. Азирафаэль. Целовал. Его! Неужели это был не сон?! Все ещё не веря своим ощущениям, демон осторожно ответил, аккуратно прихватив нижнюю губу ангела, отмечая сладковатый привкус, который наверняка остался от десерта. Азирафаэль же, не разрывая поцелуя, медленно провел пальцами по виску демона, запустил их в темно-рыжие волосы, аккуратно поглаживая. Он был так нежен, что Кроули чувствовал, как тает. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот поцелуй длился вечно, но вскоре Азирафаэль отстранился, и всё произошедшее вновь показалось демону каким-то миражом.  
– Мы же просто... просто пьяны, – протянул он неуверенно, глядя на солнечную улыбку ангела.  
– Кроули, я абсолютно трезв, – серьезно ответил тот, всё же не прекращая улыбаться, – можешь проверить.  
Демон понял, что Азирафаэль не соврал бы ему в такой момент, он вздохнул, щелкнул пальцами, прогоняя опьянение. Нужно было сказать, сказать всё. Прямо сейчас. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза напротив.  
– Ангел, я.. – начал было демон и споткнулся, столько всего хотелось произнести, что он не знал, с чего начать, – я...  
– Я знаю, Кроули, – прервал его Азирафаэль, осторожно накрыв ладонь демона своей, – Я тоже...  
Он на пару мгновений отвел взгляд, но потом, снова посмотрев в глаза Кроули, проговорил:  
– Давай оставим все слова на потом, а сейчас просто насладимся этим вечером.  
Демон облегченно выдохнул, осознавая, что у него еще есть время подумать обо всем, что он хочет сказать.  
– Хорошо, – он склонился над ангелом, – тогда мы можем повторить?  
– С удовольствием, – тихо рассмеялся тот и потянулся к губам Кроули, обнимая его лицо ладонями.

Кажется потом Азирафаэль потянул его к себе, снова укладываясь на плед и устраивая голову Кроули у себя на груди. Демон совсем не сопротивлялся, ведь Азирафаэль был таким теплым и мягким, а ещё от него пахло чем-то сладковатым. Всё это так успокаивало, что глаза закрылись сами собой. Ангел запустил одну руку в растрепанные рыжие волосы, другой обнял Кроули за плечи, прижимая к себе. Демон же протянул руку поперек груди Азирафаэля, обвил его ноги своими, прижавшись к нему, и почти мгновенно провалился в сон, окутанный теплом. Наверное через какое-то время ангел переместил их на диван с помощью чуда, а после и сам уснул.  
Кроули смотрел на его лицо, на вздрагивающие во сне веки и приоткрытые губы, на волосы, прилипшие к вспотевшему лбу, и не мог сдержать улыбки. Он провел пальцами по теплой щеке, поднялся к виску, погладил мягкие светлые кудряшки, а потом уткнулся носом в макушку, вдыхая такой родной запах.  
Резкий вдох привлек его внимание, Кроули отстранился, понимая, что разбудил ангела. Тот только раскрыл глаза, огляделся, наверное, тоже вспоминая, как оказался здесь, потом взглянул на демона и сонным голосом произнес:  
– Все в порядке, Кроули?  
Демон смотрел на него, сонного и немного обеспокоенного, и сердце в его груди стучало все быстрее и быстрее, разве можно было молчать?  
– Всё в порядке, просто хочу сказать, – он выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом смотря прямо в глаза Азирафаэля, произнес, – Я люблю тебя, ангел.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он лег, вновь устраивая голову на груди Азирафаэля и обнимая его.  
– Ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже тебя люблю, – наконец ответил ангел, целуя вихрастую макушку и крепче прижимая к себе уже засыпающего демона.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая работа, которую переношу сюда с фикбука  
> Надеюсь на ваше внимание ^-^
> 
> Есть рейтинговое дополнение, но я вам его не отдам, потому что у вас док...  
> Посмотрим на фидбек, в общем ;)


End file.
